Frederika Müller
History 'Early Life' Frederika was the daughter of an Egyptologist father who fell in love and married an egyptian woman during a dig down in Egypt, where the two would live for many years. Frederika was the third daughter of the couple. Shortly after she was born, Frederika was diagnosed with a fatal congenital disorder which was predicted to cause her death before her third year. When Frederika was two years old, her father brought a statuette out of his current dig site at the ruins of Bubastis to finish curating. His work was interrupted by sickly Frederika wanting her father's care. After putting his daughter back to bed, Mr. Müller forgot the idol in his daughter's room. The Cat Goddess' avatar Unbeknownst to him, the Idol held some ancient mystical power within it, that night the young Frederika had a dream of a mighty cat. The cat goddess spoke to little Frederika, offering her comfort and solace about her condition. The two struck a bargain; Frederika would become the awakened goddess' avatar on Earth and spread her word, in exchange the Cat Goddess restored her vitality. Overnight, Frederika transformed, from a small sickly toddler into a half-feline girl filled with energy and vitality. She spoke of the goddess to her parents, who found the story quite difficult to swallow. The truth became hard to deny, after showing negative signs of the Von-Neumann gene as well as preternatural abilities; including a fluent mastery of the ancient egyptian language and the ability to communicate with cats. Over the years, the young girl studied ancient egyptian culture and history with her father and began worshipping her goddess, much to the confusion of her muslim mother. Frederika developed a strong belief in the 42 laws of Ma'at and began preaching to her goddess' chosen people; not humans, but cats. Back in Germany in 2013, Frederika's father retired from field work after an accident leaving him unable to stand unassisted, he moved back with his family to Germany where he took a teaching position at a Munich university. Frederika adapted well to the change in surroundings. There, she met Claudia Neumann and Hannah Schäfer, who would become her closest friends, as puberty began, Frederika began feeling attracted to her friends and once the feelings were mutuals claimed both of them as her consorts, much to her mother's struggle. As she became older, a new side of frederika emerged; a mystical transformation turning her fur away from its black and toward a sandy color in times of anger, this her goddess explained what her War aspect, the form Frederika would take to fight the enemies of Ma'at. Rather than be frightened, Frederika welcomed the change, accepting her new duties. Only two things could soothe Frederika's war aspect: her girlfriends and alcohol, the latter of which Frederika began consuming frequently and in strong quantities. At Ravenhold Frederika was arrested during the summer of 2016. After witnessing a robbery, Frederika's war aspect emerged and confronted the petty thief, violently mauling him for his breach of Ma'at. When the police came to answer the call, it was only thanks to Claudia's words that Frederika restrained herself from attacking them for getting in the way of her judgement. Seeing the fear in her love's eyes, Frederika accepted punishment, wanting help controlling her ferocious aspect. After meeting with Ash Beast, a legionnaire with his own history of struggles containing a destructive mystical power, Frederika made her way to Ravenhold. Character Traits Personality Frederika is a playful, flirty girl at her core, her feline nature has deeply influenced her and she maintains an unshakeable faith in her goddess and her mission. However when angered, Frederika turns into her war aspect, becoming an extremely different person; a primal embodiment of rage and divine retribution. Physical Traits Outside of her war aspect where her fur turn to a sandy color, Frederika is a slender but muscled feline humanoid with catlike hind legs and half-feline and half-human hands, both with wickedly sharp claws. Frederika is adept at moving both bipedally and a quadrupedal fashion. A slender short furred tail has grown on her body. Although mostly feline, Frederika maintains a somewhat human face and has human-like hair on her head. Frederika has dark brown hair, and golden eyes. Small tufts of fur erupt from her ears, much like a caracal. Although Frederika has a girl, she has no prominent breast tissues and under her torso's fur possess four pairs of nipples. Abilities Powers Frederika's gifts have made her exceptionally agile, made her senses sharper than humanly possible, and when in her war aspect, her claws are capable of cleaving through metal with ease. When speaking Ancient Egyptian (which she instinctively knows) Frederika can be understood by any manner of felines, and in turn understand them back. Not that cats are known for being chatty. Relationship Family * Stefan Müller — Frederika's father, egyptologist. * Alya Gamal-Müller — Frederika's mother, devout muslim. * Lara Müller — Frederika's oldest sister * Stefanie Müller — Frederika's older sister Relationships * Claudia Neumann — One of Frederika's consorts, growing out of her weeaboo phase. * Hannah Schäfer — One of Frederika's consorts. Friends * Enemies * Apep — The egyptian mythical snake Other * Son'ma Yin'li — Ravenhold Roommate * Ash Beast — Legionnaire and Mentor Pets * Frederika owns a trio of cats; Daisy, Felix, and Tiger, which are respectively; a calico, an orange tabby and a black cat. Story Appearances x Trivia * Frederika speaks fluent German, Arabic and English. In addition she has a mystical understanding of Ancient Egyptian. * Frederika is polyamorous and her relationship is open in nature. * Frederika's goddess is an amalgam of Bast and Sekhmet, representing the multifaceted nature of cats. Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Pool Club Category:Paraball Club